The foreskin of a penis is a surplus skin, is positioned near a remote end of the penis and is also referred to as a penis foreskin. The foreskin substantially covers a head of the penis and is also referred to as a penis glans, a penis head or a glans for short. The circumcision is a surgical operation through which the foreskin of the penis is removed in part or in whole. The circumcision for the male is one of the most common operations in the world and has been performed due to a ceremony and a health reason since ancient times. Today, it may be performed due to a clinical reason or may be practiced to obey a religion or a culture (also referred to as a non-therapeutic circumcision). Generally, the non-therapeutic circumcision is performed by a practitioner and a non-clinical doctor in a religious or cultural group. About one-third of men throughout the world receive the circumcision in some time in life. In general, the circumcision is performed immediately after birth, or is performed during childhood or adolescence or occasionally on the youth (that is, after a dozen years).
At present, the foreskin is generally incised using a laser or mechanical direct incising method. In such a way, the foreskin incision is not smooth and complete; moreover, the bleeding amount is large, the operation time is long and the postoperative recovery is not easy. Therefore, there emerges a circumcision apparatus on the market. Although the existing circumcision apparatus can incise an unnecessary foreskin at one time, it cannot be applied to all sizes of the penises due to a fixed size. Thus, a circumcision apparatus having different sizes replaced according to an actual situation of an operation is required.